Mensajero de la muerte
by DessinNyz
Summary: -Un mensajero de la muerte jamás deben abandonar su guadaña. -Un mensajero de la muerte jamás debe salvarle la vida a un ser humano. -Un mensajero de la muerte jamás deben involucrarse íntimamente con un humano, o sentir atracción por ellos. Un mensajero de la muerte conocido como Eraser Head tiene un solo objetivo, acompañar a su victima hacia los brazos de la muerte.


Un mensajero de la muerte es una persona que va a por un cierto numero de personas al mes para obtener sus almas, para ponerlo de una forma mas simple son trabajadores de la muerte, sólo que ellos no decidieron trabajar en eso.  
Solo tienes que respetar un par de cosas y serás tranquilamente un mensajero de la muerte.

-Un mensajero de la muerte jamás deben abandonar su guadaña.  
-Un mensajero de la muerte jamás debe salvarle la vida a un ser humano.  
-Un mensajero de la muerte jamás deben involucrarse íntimamente con un humano, o sentir atracción por ellos.

Fácil, ¿no?

El joven pelinegro se encontraba sentado sobre una rama, revisando un par de hojas las cuales estaban llenas de nombres. Soltó un suspiro cansado, su trabajo no era nada fácil, teniendo que estar detrás de gente que pronto morirá para obtener su alma y dársela a la muerte.  
Era todo un fastidió.  
Se acomodó un poco el cabello mientras veía quien sería la siguiente persona que tendría que morir, realmente no le importaba hacer esos trabajos, no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo y tampoco es como si tuviera elección.  
Mientras miraba las hojas, pudo notar un nombre que le llamó la atención, haciendo que lo grabara en su mente. —Toshinori Yagi, 16 años de edad, un joven de una academia prestigiosa, teniendo el alma de un héroe. —Leyó en voz alta mientras afirmaba la hoja. Soltó una leve risa al ver la descripción. —Que irónico, un héroe muriendo tan joven, que triste. —Se podía notar en su voz lo poco que le importaba ese chico, solo le daba gracia lo divertido que era la escena. Dicho eso, dejó los papeles sueltos por ahí, haciendo que al instante se desintegraran como si de cenizas se trataran.  
Bajó de la rama del árbol sin mucho cuidado, cayendo de pie y poniéndose a caminar por las calles de Japón.  
Nadie puede ver a los mensajeros de la muerte, solo sus siguientes víctimas, las cuales tienen que estar constantemente observandolas por un mes entero, ya que en cualquier momento de ese mes podría fallecer, así que para que no hayan problemas a la hora de la recolección de almas, se hace así.  
El pelinegro aparentaba ser un joven de unos 15 años, con un pelo un tanto largo y una pequeña barba que solo tenía en el mentón.  
Siguió caminando sin rumbo por un par de minutos, hasta que lo vio. Un joven rubio de ojos celestes, tan brillantes como el mismísimo cielo y su sonrisa tan radiante, que con tan solo verla le daba náusea. A su lado estaba otro rubio que usaba unos lentes de sol, aún cuando estaban en medio otoño.  
El pelinegro decidió dejar que ambos chicos le pasaran de largo, para poder seguirlos mas tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos. Pudo notar como ambos hablaban de temas aleatorios, como la academia, los estudios, sus mascotas, y otros cuantos temas sin importancia alguna. —Los humanos son realmente raros, ¿como se pueden entretener con temas tan absurdos como esos? —Realmente no se preocupaba de que alguien le pudiese escuchar pues nadie puede, solo el joven rubio, y eso sería realmente muy poco probable por la distancia que tenía el uno del otro. Los siguió hasta que vio como se separaban ambos jóvenes y cada uno se iba por su lado, mostrando que ya era un momento perfecto para entrar en acción.  
Estuvo un rato caminando detrás del rubio, a unos cuantos metros del mayor, casi examinándolo con la mirada.  
El podía flotar, pero para no asustar a sus víctimas prefiere caminar, aunque sus piernas ya se estaban cansando y ya que el otro ni le estaba viendo, empezó a flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para poder seguir siguiéndolo sin mucho problema.  
No se esperaba que el rubio girara de la nada de una forma un tanto brusca, haciendo que parara muy bruscamente su flote. El humano se veía serio, pero al ver al pelinegro flotando su cara cambió a una de confusión, haciendo que el mensajero ya se preparara para explicarle que era y que haría, pero la reacción del mayor fue realmente shockeante para el. —Tu eres mi ángel guardián, ¿no es así? —La cara del pelinegro era digna para una foto, realmente se esperaba de todo menos esa reacción, ¿que clase de imagen mental tiene ese chico sobre los ángeles? Pero decidió seguirle el juego, ya que sabía que habían veces donde la persona en cuestión se asustaba mucho ante la idea de morir, haciendo que sus últimos momentos de vida sean bastante desesperantes y agónicos, y ellos no tienen ese objetivo. —Uh... Exacto, soy tu ángel guardián. —El pelinegro seguía bastante sorprendido ante la reacción del chico, aunque su cara era una de indiferencia. —¿¡En serio!? ¡Que genial! —el rubio con una resplandeciente sonrisa miraba a su "ángel guardián" —¿y cuál es tu nombre? -los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron levemente, no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero de todas formas respondió.

—No tengo eso que ustedes los humanos llaman "nombre", pero supongo que me puedes llamar Eraserhead. —El tono de simpleza que ocupó el joven "Eraserhead" no le gustó a Toshinori, haciendo que hiciera una mueca. —¿No tienes nombre? ¡Entonces no te preocupes, yo te pondré uno! —respondió el rubio con un tono heroico, aunque solo obtuvo de respuesta un No soy tu mascota. pero lo ignoró por completo, haciendo suspirar al mensajero. —Como sea, estaré contigo por un mes, no es necesario que me des alojo. —Eraserhead flotaba en la misma parte todo el rato, mirando fijamente al rubio, que ante lo dicho por el menor lo miró curioso. —¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya tienes donde quedarte? —Eraserhead solo suspiró, ¿cómo podía preguntar tanto? Pero bueno, así eran los humanos. —No, realmente no tengo pero eso no es importante, me las puedo arreglar para encontrar un lugar. —Que lo más seguro sería una rama de un árbol, al fin y al cabo nadie le vería y no habría tanto ruido, pero al finalizar su frase sintió una calidez en su muñeca, dándose cuenta que el otro le estaba sujetando de ahí. — ¡Yo te daré alojo! ¡Le pediré a mamá que por favor te deje quedarte! —El mensajero miró al humano un par de momentos, hasta que soltó una leve risa, risa que mató de ternura al joven humano. —Ustedes los humanos son realmente divertidos... tu mamá no puede verme, solo tú eres capás de hacerlo, y si tanto insistes me quedaré contigo. —si fuera por él se hubiera ido a su árbol, pero el trabajo no le dejaba separarse por mucho tiempo de su víctima, así que no tenía de otra. La sonrisa que esbozó el rubio fue una de completa alegría haciendo que saltara a abrazar al pelinegro, tirándolo al suelo mientras que él estaba encima de él. – ¡Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! –Dijo con total felicidad mientras apretaba fuertemente al mensajero y su actual "ángel guardián", aunque lo único en lo que podía pensar es que agradecía que no podía morir por asfixia, porque por la fuerza que ocupaba el mayor de seguro ya se estaría muriendo.

Al final los días pasaban y los dos chicos fueron inseparables en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Toshinori siempre complaciendo en las pocas cosas que pedía el pelinegro, mientras que este aprendía un poco más afondo de los humanos. En todo el tiempo que llevaba como mensajero de la muerte nunca se dignó a aprender de los humanos, siempre supo algo de la historia de la humanidad, pero nunca aprendió de su cultura o como solían actuar, cosa que varias veces hizo que se llevara una gran sorpresa, como por ejemplo; cuando vio a Toshinori defender a un niño de su clase de unos estudiantes mayores que intentaron golpearlo, para su desgracia no lo lograron y se ganaron unos buenos golpes.

Eraser head no lograba entender por qué actuó así cuando ni siquiera conocía a aquel chico.

En esos momentos ambos chicos estaban en la habitación del rubio, el haciendo una tarea de la academia que se trataba de un libro y el pelinegro ayudándole, aunque más que "ayudarle" era regañarle de la poca habilidad que tenía para recordar algunas cosas. – ¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? ¡Te dije que era 1819, no 1829! –El mensajero era un buen maestro, solo que Toshinori lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. –Por dios… ¿aunque sea te leíste el libro? –preguntó el "maestro" un tanto resignado mientras se ponía a flotar un poco, nunca se acostumbró a caminar o estar de pie por mucho tiempo, haciendo que se canse con facilidad. –Perdona, pero la verdad es que el libro se me hizo un tanto aburrido… -Admitió el contrario un tanto avergonzado, haciendo que el Eraser head soltara un suspiro muy cansado, ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar para que viniera su momento de irse? Aunque tenía que admitir que en cierto modo, era divertido estar con él.

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se dio cuenta cuando estaba sonriendo con suavidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el humano, haciendo que le diera una gran ternura. -¡Oh, Aizawa! –Gritó el rubio mientras se paraba con rapidez de su escritorio, haciendo que el pelinegro se exaltara. -¡En el libro, Aizawa es el nombre de alguien que muy fuerte en el libro! –El pelinegro seguía mirándolo sin entender nada de lo que decía, ¿acaso ya estaba delirando? ¿Tan pronto? –Te llamaras Aizawa, ya que eres alguien muy fuerte, además que de cierto modo se parecen. –Dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa brillante de alegría, el pelinegro solo lo miraba sorprendido, ¿en serio le pondría el nombre de alguien que era fuerte? Aunque en cierto modo se alegraba de que el otro no se haya leído el final de aquel libro, ya que en el final, Aizawa traicionaba a sus amigos, haciendo que su compañero cayera en las manos de la muerte. Intentó no pensar mucho en eso, pero ¿por qué? Al fin y al cabo para eso estaba con aquel chico, para que el llegara a morir.

Soltó un leve suspiro mientras se acercaba a donde Toshinori, haciéndole un leve caricia en el cabello. –Deberías por lo menos leerte el libro. –Dijo en un tono de reproche mientras lo miraba con una cara un tanto seria, pero también era de tranquilidad. Toshinori solo rió mientras seguía en lo suyo, haciendo que "Aizawa" se acostara en la cama del mayor mientras leía un libro cualquiera, quería pensar en otras cosas por un momento.

No quería admitirlo, pero de verdad se estaba encariñando con el rubio, no quería que muriera, pero era algo que él no podía evitar, ya que el solo era un mensajero de la muerte, no podría evitar la muerte de la primera persona que lo trataba con cariño, un cariño de verdad.

Ya estaban en su última semana juntos, ya la verdad es que eso entristecía mucho a Toshinori, ya que la estadía del pelinegro la había alegrado mucho en ese mes, además que sus notas habían subido de una forma bastante notable, siendo felicitado por profesores y familia.

En ese momento caminaba por las calles con algunas bolsas en mano, estaba muy determinado en que le haría una comida deliciosa a Aizawa, una comida que nunca podría olvidar. Mientras caminaba y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, una niña se le adelantó, cruzando justo cuando un camión iba en esa dirección.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, soltó las bolsas mientras iba corriendo y empujaba a la pequeña a un lado, haciendo que se saliera del camino del camión pero poniendo en juego su vida por eso.

Yo… ¿de verdad moriré aquí? Pensó el chico mientras veía todo como si fuera en cámara lenta, viendo como era imposible para el salir vivo de esa. Lo único que me consuela, es que moriré actuando como un verdadero héroe, pero… me gustaría ver una última vez a Aizawa… Al terminar de decir esa frase en su mente, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, entregándose completamente a la muerte.

Para su fortuna, algo lo empujó fuera del camino, como si una patada le hubiera golpeado en la espalda. Cuando el cayó al suelo, pudo ver como el camión avanzaba un par de metros y de inmediato el conductor se bajaba para ver que no hubiera ningún herido, para su fortuna no pasó nada peligroso, solo unos rasguños y una niña llorando del miedo. Al ver que la niña no pasó nada, suspiró aliviado mientras que se daba media vuelta, para ver a su salvador. –¡Aizawa, me salvaste! ¡De verdad que eres mi ángel guardián! –Dijo con total alegría mientras miraba al menor, agradecía que todos estaban viendo a la niña y nadie le estaba prestando atención. Aunque toda su alegría se fue cuando vio como el pelinegro le miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que sus piernas y un poco del torso se iban desapareciendo con lentitud. –A-aizawa… ¿Q-que te está…? –sin siquiera poder terminar de hablar, el pelinegro habló con una tranquilidad preocupante. –Yo… te mentí, te he mentido todo este tiempo. –Aclaró el "ángel guardián" del rubio mientras le miraba fijamente. –No soy tu ángel guardián, yo soy un mensajero de la muerte y tu debiste morir hace un momento atrás. –El rubio miraba totalmente shockeado al contrario, escuchando todo lo que él le decía. –He roto muchas de las reglas de los mensajeros de la muerte, una de ellas era "Un mensajero de la muerte jamás debe salvarle la vida a un ser humano", y yo acabo de romper esa regla tan importante. –Sin darse cuenta el rubio estaba soltando unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? –Además… rompí otra regla muy importante… "Un mensajero de la muerte jamás deben involucrarse íntimamente con un humano, o sentir atracción por ellos", supongo que sabes de que estoy hablando ¿No? –Sin darse cuenta el rubio fue adonde el a paso lento mientras lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro en el espacio que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, sintiendo las cálidas lagrimas caer en su hombro. –No… dime por favor que puede haber una forma de salvarte, yo… -Antes que siquiera terminar, sintió como el otro le separaba de él para tomarle de las mejillas y darle un beso. Era suave y muy leve, pero lleno de sentimientos.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, para ver que en los ojos negros del mensajero también estaban con lágrimas. –No hay nada que hacer… el destino ha hablado y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de mis actos… -Dijo Aizawa mientras juntaba su frente con la del mayor, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos por intuición. –Escuchame, en el futuro conocerás a una joven muy hermosa, que después se convertirá en su esposa, tendrán un solo hijo que no tendrá toda la fuerza que tú tienes, pero será alguien muy valiente y con tu mismo espíritu. –Con una sonrisa, se separó del rubio, dando un paso atrás. –Solo te pediré algo y espero que lo cumplas… vive, vive con una sonrisa tan brillante como la que tienes hoy en día, no dejes que nadie te la arrebate. –Sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro ya estaba muy transparente, apenas pudiendo ver esos cabellos negros tan rebeldes que él tenía.

No quería que se fuera, pero ya estaba hecho, no había nada que hacer.

-Te deseo lo mejor, héroe. –Dicho eso, el pelinegro desapareció al frente de los ojos del mayor, mientras que este veía a donde hace unos momentos estaba su amigo, no quería, pero tenía que avanzar.

Se paró de donde estaba para empezar a caminar a la dirección a donde estaba su casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

–No te pude salvar, pero cumpliré con lo último que me pediste… seré feliz sin ti. –Dicho eso, se fue a su casa, de seguro su mamá está muy preocupada por él, al fin y al cabo se estaba tardando mucho para llegar a su casa.

De seguro le contará como salvo a esa pequeña niña, pero nunca le dirá que alguien más le salvó, alguien que ya ni siquiera existe.


End file.
